twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Floral
Daisy Is an Earth Pony who lives in Ponyville. She runs a small Herbal Shop in Ponyville. Personality Daisy is a friendly pony, but is not inherently talkative, but is always available for brief chit-chat when not caring for her plants and herbs. Despite fainting during a bunny stampede, she likes to believe she is getting braver everyday. Background Daisy has lived in Ponyville for as long as she can remember, and as always been fond of gardening and plants in general. As a young filly, Daisy spent most of her free time in the small garden she kept behind her home. She discovered her cutie mark after her garden remained intact after a particularly rough downpour. After her parents moved to Tampa Neigh, Daisy decided to stay and open an herb shop in Ponyville, staying with the friends she had met. Daisy did spend a small amount of time at a Bontany school in Trottingham shortly after discovering her cutie mark. It was here that she discovered her love for spices, herbs, fruits, vegetables, and what she calls 'useful plants'. Daisy poured herself into her studies, as can be seen by her head-games: 'Name that taxonomical group here' and 'Give The Scientific Name'. Upon returning from Botany school, Daisy became very shy, pouring herself into her herbs and spices, although she is working hard to overcome this shyness. Relationships Due to similar interests, she has been associated with, and has become quite friendly with, Roseluck and Lily. Due to her near obsession with learning more about plants, she rarely has time to socialize with ponies for anything more than small talk. A conversation lasting more than an hour with Daisy is almost the highest compliment she can afford. On Hearts & Hooves day, Daisy went on a date with Horte Cuisine. While she initially had high expectations, they mutually decided they were better off friends, and have become very close since Skills Daisy is very in touch with most plants, and has a knack for promoting their growth. However, her true talents come in the use of herbs in both cooking and remedies. It is said herbs from Daisy are the most flavorful in Ponyville, if not all of Equestria. Despite her cutie mark, Daisy has little, if any experience working with flowers. She believes that plants should serve a purpose and actively help ponies, which she feels does not apply to flowers. Whether or not this stems from some deep-rooted pain regarding romance is unbeknownst to the player. Any flower concerns should really be directed towards Roseluck, whose shop is located very close to Daisy's. Surprisingly, Daisy takes occasional trips into the Everfree Forest, although these trips usually consist of her staying in the edge, and running blind until she finds the herb she is looking for. OOC/Player Notes Daisy can be reached via @-mention almost always, and an AFK notice will be put up if reaching her is /truly/ impossible. Some @-replies may take 5-10 minutes if Daisy is back talking to her plants, but she will almost always reply. Daisy's player is a very busy student with a knack for procrastination, so they would really like everypony to respect their, quite rare, AFKs, as it means that they are actually being productive for once. Daisy is not one for adventure, so most of her days are relatively uneventful. Her player would like to keep her as she is, a background pony who is friendly with most ponies, but not one for insane adventures. That being said, anypony can feel free to approach Daisy for advice regarding a quest that they are on, if it involves herbs, (though she may need to defer to Zecora if the herb is too exotic). To quote a good friend, Daisy is not a pony that's going to wield the Master Sword. Category:Show-Derived Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Mares Category:Mares